fmtheatrefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Carlson
Category: Fargo-Moorhead Theatre Wiki Category: Person Taylor Leigh Carlson (born June 6, 1988) is an actor and vocalist. He is best known for his roles as Bert Bratt from How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2006) and Scott Milford from his homemade movie Monkey: The Movie (2004)'' and Sketch Comedy Tonight! (2004). Carlson is also in active in Boy Scouts, church choir, high school band and choir. Biography Early Life Taylor Leigh Carlson was born on June 6, 1988 at St. Luke's Hospital (today known as Merit Care) in Fargo, North Dakota. Carlson attended Roosevelt Elementry School from first to sixth grade. While going to school there, Carlson became active in Cubs Scouts beginning as a Wolf Scout at the start of his 2nd grade year in 1996. On April 9, 2000, Carlson earned his Arrow of Light (the highest award in Cub Scouting) and crossed over into Boy Scout Troop 244. After an unpleasent experience in the troop, he switched over to Troop 214 on August 17, 2000. Middle School In the fall of 2001, he began middle school at Ben Franklin Jr. High. It wasn't until his 8th grade year that he became active in theatre. His first play was The Odyssey Made Me Illiad (2003) followed by Sketch Comedy Tonight! (2004) in his freshman year. High School By the time Carlson came over to Fargo North High, he didn't wish to continue theatre. It was his mother and friend, Luke Olmstead, who had him audition for the school's musical Little Shop of Horrors (2004). He tried out with the song "If I Were A Rich Man" from Fiddler on the Roof and made it. Carlson's high school theatre career continued in 2005 with Pippin where he portrayed Pippin's noble. In 2006, Carlson had a leading role as Bert Bratt from the play How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Carlson's Eagle Project was held on May 27, 2006 at Bethany Homes Senior Living Home. The plan was to hold a Memorial Day program for the seniors. That summer, Carlson took up a job working at Camp Wilderness as the Director of Trailblazers. When he returned home, Carlson offically earned his Eagle Scout on August 10, 2006 and his ceremony was held on January 7, 2007. Stage Credits As Actor * The Christmas News (2007) (in production) * William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing (2007) * How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2006) * Pippin (2005) * Waiters (2005) * Little Shop of Horrors (2004) * Where Jesus Is (2004) * Sketch Comedy Tonight! (2004) * The Word on the Street (2003) * The Odyssey Made Me Illiad (2003) * The Extra Mile (2002) * Treasure Island (2001) * Johnny Appleseed (1999) Trivia * He stands at 6 ft. 2in. * He is a proud Eagle Scout from Boy Scout Troop 214. * He is the older brother to Noel Carlson, Alia Carlson, and Cole Carlson. * Carlson is a big Star Wars fan and collector. * His initials are TLC. * Carlson has a habit of snaping his fingers. * His favoite music genra is country and old folk rock. * Carlson can do many impressions of various movie characters. * Carlson played the trombone in high school. * His favorite book series is A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. Affiliations Fargo North High Theatre Department Photo Gallery External Links